Jonas L.A. Let it Out Joe
Jonas L.A.: Let It Out Joe By patrickmgaddis@gmail.com ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Chapter 1 ' ' ' Joe, Nick, and Kevin were sitting on the couch in the living room of their rented 'L.A.' home.' ' ' ' “I can’t wait for my date tonight,” Nick said. “Kevin, do you have a date tonight?”' ' ' ' “You know I’m single,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' “Nobody cares!” Joe screamed. “I’m trying to watch TV!”' ' ' ' “The TV isn’t on,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' “Is there something bothering you?” Nick asked.' ' ' ' “No!” Joe screamed.' ' ' ' “Yes there is,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “No there isn’t” Joe replied.' ' ' ' “Yes,” Nick said.' ' ' ' Joe got up, and angrily walked towards his room.' ' ' ' “He does not know how to deal with his emotions,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “I know,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “I have got to get him to let it all out,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “You do that,” Nick said, “while Macy and I go on our date.”' ' ' Chapter 2 ' ' ' Later that afternoon, Macy and Nick rented a boat, and decided to go on a picnic on an island. When they got to the island, there was a man with a broken surf board.' ' ' ' “Please help me!” the man screamed. “I’ve been on this island for two days!”' ' ' ' “Okay,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “Get in the boat,” Macy said, “and we’ll take you back to the shore.”' ' ' ' The man jumped into the boat, and quickly left, leaving Nick and Macy on the island. “Suckers!”' ' ' ' “Jerk!” Nick screamed. ' ' ' ' Macy began to cry.' ' ' ' Nick embraced her, “It’s okay Macy, I’ll think of someway to get us back to the shore.”' ' ' ' ' Chapter 3 ' ' ' Back at the house, Kevin went into Joe’s room, where Joe was laying down, reading a book.' ' ' ' “Can I come in?” Kevin asked.' ' ' ' “Sure,” Joe replied.' ' ' ' “We need to talk,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “All right,” Joe said, “I broke your phone, but I replaced it.”' ' ' ' “I know about that,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' “What do we need to talk about?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “About what happened earlier,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' “Look Kevin,” Joe said, “I’m fine, I don’t need to talk about it.”' ' ' ' “Joe,” Kevin replied, “something is bothering you, and you won’t feel better until you admit it.”' ' ' ' “I said I was fine!” Joe screamed.' ' ' ' “Okay,” Kevin said, “I will just go then.”' ' ' ' “Kevin, I’m sorry,” Joe said, “the truth is that I am just felling depressed lately. You know, with work, feelings for Stella, and breaking up with Fiona.” His eyes began to fill with tears.' ' ' ' Kevin ran up to him, and embraced him. “Let it all out bro.”' ' ' Chapter 4 ' ' ' Meanwhile, back on the island, Nick and Macy still couldn’t figure out how to get off the island.' ' ' ' Suddenly, Macy said, “We can swim back!”' ' ' ' “I don’t think that that’s a good idea,” Nick said worriedly.' ' ' ' “Why not?” Macy asked.' ' ' ' “I can’t swim!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “That is going to be a problem,” Macy replied.' ' ' Chapter 5 ' ' ' Later that evening, Kevin and Joe were eating spaghetti and meatballs. ' ' ' ' “Are you feeling better?” Kevin asked.' ' ' ' “Much better,” Joe replied.' ' ' ' “If there’s ever a time you’re feeling depressed or angry, just come to me,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “Thanks Kevin,” Joe said, “and this spaghetti and meatballs are really good.”' ' ' ' “Thanks,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' Nick and Macy came running in through the front door.' ' ' ' “We’re home!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “Yes you are,” Joe said.' ' ' ' “Why are you all wet?” Kevin asked.' ' ' ' “A jerk stole our boat, leaving us stranded on an island, and I swam back, with Nick holding onto my hand,” Macy replied.' ' ' ' “Wow,” Joe said, “that was quite a day.”' ' ' ' “Joe,” Nick said, “you’re not being grouchy anymore.”' ' ' ' “After a talk with Kevin,” Joe replied, “I finally let it all out.”' ' ' ' “Good job,” Nick said. He patted Joe on the head.' ' ' ' “You know Nick,” Joe said, “I think I’m going to wrestle you right now.”' ' ' ' “Why?” Nick asked.' ' ' ' “Just joking,” Joe said.' ' ' 'The End ' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction